The invention relates to a magnetic refrigeration device for cooling a thermal load, comprising:                a magnetic screening cage containing means for generating at least one magnetic field mainly directed in an axial direction,        preferably coaxial first and second elements made from magnetocaloric material placed fixedly in said magnetic field and connected to one another by first thermal conductors equipped with a first thermal switch,        second thermal conductors connecting one of said elements made from magnetocaloric material to a cold source and equipped with a second thermal switch,        first and second means for suspending respectively the first and second elements made from magnetocaloric material.        
The invention also relates to a method for refrigerating a thermal load by means of a device according to the invention, wherein a thermal conductor connects the thermal load to the second element made from magnetocaloric material.